SALVAGE-Tale
by PoisonCupcake101
Summary: Seven days. One week. Beginning on Saturday and ending on Friday. A continuous loop of friendship, discoveries, realizations, family, secrets, and loss. Frisk isn't able to save the Underground alone, as the prophecy states, 'An angel from above will free the Underground, with the help from the angel below', a monster. (sorry limited amount of words)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1- Prelude

* * *

_**-FRIDAY-**_

_"Chara, please, you don't have to do this!" _

_Chara scoffed and snarled at the 13 year old before him __**"Yes i do! why can't you see that!" **__he screamed, charred fingers clawing into his matted brown locks and red orbs hallowing into dark abyss's __**"Why! why can't you see!" **__he chanted, each scream he let out impacted across the dark space and like glass, cracked and creaked as if threatening to snap and shatter before his very feet._

_The impact of the shriek caused Frisk to stagger back and grunt as they carefully stumbled across the delicate glass known as the void, it wasn't long before the shaking subsided, but keeping their arms out in cautiousness, they glanced up at Chara once more._

_The 13 year old poltergeist heaved as he clawed at his hallowed eye sockets, single red pin point shakily glaring as it sporadically flickered on and off from the continuous gushing of black tar. The gooey substance clung to his hands and pooled down his face, staining his clothing. Sizzling and hissing as it tried to burn what it touched._

_"Chara please." the tone was anxious, caution in spite of the fact that they weren't afraid of the angry child before them, and instead, unlike most who would have turned away and ran for their lives, they took a step forward, red SOUL glowing with their dominant emotion of DETERMINATION "Please, we could find another way, we could all be together, up on the surface, just please. . let them go."_

_They weren't afraid of the child before them, the anxiousness and caution not for the 13 year old boy, but for the friends Frisk had made while traversing through the Underground, tied and knotted with what could be Flowey's vines if not for the tar that was eating away at the surface, gushing and burning holes inside out like pipes to lava._

_**"I. . I can't! can't you see!" **__Chara cried out, fortuitously tightening the burning coils around the 7 monsters he had in his grasp._

_Frisk shook as each SOUL creaked under the strain, the monsters attached to each individual SOUL groaning in tune with their organ's cracking, "Chara. . your hurting them, please, we could-we could find another way, please."_

_Chara hissed and snapped, black tar completely shadowing over his red pin point and burning through the void __**"You don't get it! we've been over this a thousand times! the same week over and over again without pause! why can't you see!. . that i. . that i. . that i just want. . "**_

_The coils tightened around the SOULS and each one of them gave a shriek of protest at the tight show of contact, groaning Asgore, Undyne, Toriel, Sans, Alphys, Papyrus and-_

_"Please Chara! your hurting them! just please. . . " Frisk begged, the familiar golden plaques of __**'MERCY'**__ and __**'FIGHT' **__shimmered before them at the situation at hand, __***Spare Chara and Try to Reason with Him**__ (Even though it's a pointless mercy after thousands of clicked mercies that had failed in the end) or __***Fight Him and Save Your Friends **__(Even though you'll be killing a friend in the process and bound to restart anyway), Frisk's hands shook over both buttons, conflicted on what to choose._

_"Chara i. . "_

_**"I just. . can't you see-"**__ Chara sobbed, golden buttercup petals flying out of his mouth with each rasp and shriek, falling to the ground only to sizzle on contact with the tar._

_"Chara."_

_Everything seemed to freeze, world stood still as if the very sound of the voice commanded it to do so._

_Every pair of eyes, hallowed, tear stained and the likes turned in indication to the voice, like bees to honey, as if the very sound was a miracle in on itself._

_Chara hadn't followed suit, the only one that didn't turn to the voice as if afraid to do so, but he wasn't afraid, how could he, the skeleton he had in his grasp had never lifted a finger to him, not in the thousands of times they had gone through this, nor had the years before._

_But he wasn't afraid, not with him, the Babybones he had known since the small skeleton was 5, no, the feeling that Chara was feeling now, wasn't fright. . ._

_"Chara."_

_The poltergeist gritted his teeth, fisted his hands and looked down, unwilling to look into the eyes he's known for over 6 years._

_"Chara. . please."_

_Because how could he. . . . _

_"Chara. . look . . please."_

_how could he when he wasn't feeling fear. . . _

_"Chara. . please. . .look . . at me."_

_Chara gripped the sleeves of his green cardigan before finally, finally glancing up, with eyes leaking tar and golden buttercup petals falling out of his mouth, he met the two too large eyes of Mykal, dim pin points staring into his eyeless sockets as if assessing his soul._

_"Chara . . "_

_Because what he was feeling wasn't fright. . . _

_It was guilt._

_**"Mykal."**_

_How could he not feel guilt, having had the 11 year old tight in their burning coils, wrapped and tightened around his SOUL and squeezing as if his life depended on it. The babybones didn't deserve this and yet, Chara was squeezing and squeezing and squeezing on his delicate SOUL._

_And then he spoke, his voice was small, delicate, and so so so so so understanding, Chara sobbed __**"Mykal. . i. . "**_

_"I. . I understand. . . please. . . Chara. . . trust Frisk. . . trust us. . . there's another way."_

_And the world broke._

_Chara shrieked, sobbed, and snapped __**"You don't understand! you don't understand! you don't understand!"**__ the void cracked and shivered, glass alike spider webs cascading over the void with every stomp._

_Frisk shook and stumbled, jumping and leaping over cracks as if it would help to not break the world around them more, they yelped as they hit the ground, small shards digging into their skin._

_"Chara please."/"Trust us. . . Chara."_

_Chara let out a heart wrenching sob, tar burning at his face, and clothes, and hands, and so much pain so muchpain!somuchpain!somuchpain!_

_Chara choked, either by the clumped remnants of the golden petals and black tar or just fear, but Chara couldn't feel fear, right?._

_The world seemed to slow down, Frisk glanced up from their position on the floor and what they saw made their own SOUL break._

_Chara stared down at the ebony tier with a broken look on his face, hands raised up as if to keep the tar from leaving his eyes and mouth, hundreds of golden buttercup petals spilled out of his mouth, clumped together with tar and sticking to him like honey._

_He shrieked no more, but when he spoke, he might as well have been screaming __**"Please. . "**__ the sound that left him was both heart-wrenching and pitiful._

_**"You don't understand."**__ he begged._

_Each word that left his mouth felt like needles going through his SOUL, it cracked him, shattered him to the point that he couldn't feel the world no more, all self control lost in his minds chaos as he tried, tried to translate what his conscious, his SOUL, was trying to say, trying to show._

_The coils tightened._

_The void shook, like an earthquake, tremors raking the space and cracking the void further, shards of void rained down on the 9 like fine grain._

_Chara's voice shook__** "I just. . "**_

_Tightening._

_More._

_And moreandmore._

_Andmoreandmoreandmore. . _

_***CREAK***_

_"Chara-"_

_**"Want. . -"**_

_Chara's face darkened, frame shaking and world shaking with him as if they where one, his red SOUL alike Frisk's glowed, brighter and brighter and brighter as if fueled by his emotions._

_**"To. . -"**_

_***CREAK***__tighterandtighterandtighter_

_It's too much_

_"Chara please-"_

_Frozen, that's how everyone felt when Chara ceased his shaking, a darkness fell over them, shrouding them in an aura of evil, when he looked up, a smile was spread across his face, empty, manic, and a heavy weight fell over everyone, that wasn't Chara._

_And so __**'it' **__roared._

_**"!LLIIVVEE!"**_

_". . C-Chara. . "_

_***CRACK**SNAP***_

_"CHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!"/"MMMMMYYYYYYYYKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL!"  
_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reloading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reloading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reload- Start Up**

**.**

**.**

**New World Uploading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uploaded.**

**Start Up-**** SALVAGE-Tale**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

***Would you like to start a new Game?**

Yes

**LOADING. . . . LOADING. . . . LOADING. . . LOADING. . . . LOAD-**

***Name the Fallen Human**

Frisk

***Is this name correct?**

Yes

***WELCOME, Frisk**


	2. Chapter 2: Good Morning Mr Blue Sky

**-THURSDAY**** MORNING-**

***BEEP***

** *BEEP***

** *BEEP***

"Ugh. . Emilia, the alarm clock."  
***GROAN***

.

.

.

***BEEP***

** *BEEP***

** *BEEP***  
"Agh. . Edith, the alarm clock. . "  
***GRUMBLE***"sleeping. . . "

.

.

.

***BEEP***

** *BEEP***

** *BEEP***  
**"Frisk"**

"Fine fine, I got it."  
Sitting up, Frisk grumbled as they turned to their night stand and promptly slammed the button on the clock, there was so much force into the strike that Frisk was surprised it didn't break.

Pressing another button, the morning station turned on-  
_"-and remember, today's skies are clear and cool winds won't be coming in until later this night, have fun kids and enjoy this Thursday morning out in the snow. Now here's a favorite from my personal list say Mr. Blue Sky.-"_

"UGH! Frisk turn it off!"  
"5 more minutes!"

***CLICK***

Frisk chuckled as they slid out of their red heart imprinted blue bed sheets and to their dresser, tugging out a black tank-top, swamp green shorts, and a pair of white socks. In seconds they stripped out of their nightclothes and shrugged on the outfit with ease. All the meanwhile speaking to the two lumps on the other bed across the shared bedroom "your supposed to be up anyway, we're snow boarding today, remember."

Narrowing their eyes in contemplation, Frisk eyed the room before stopping on a familiar magenta and blue sweater, lumped under a pile of clothes and comic books.

"10 more minutes. . "

Pulling on the garment, they slid on a pair of old leather bound goggles and opened the door to the hall "5 minutes, but i'm leaving without you two if your not down by then."

**"Fine!"**  
***SLAM***

Padding down the hall, Frisk pulled up the rest of their socks before they snatched up their headphones and phone from the hallway dresser, connecting the two and pulling the former over their head, their familiar station popping up instantly-  
_

_"~Sun is shinin' in the sky  
There ain't a cloud in sight  
It's stopped rainin' everybody's in a play  
And don't you know  
It's a beautiful new day, hey hey~"_

_  
"Morning, breakfast's on the table, would you mind waking up Lucas, that boy could sleep through a tornado if it where near our home." fussed Abigail Bennett as she mumbled her way around the stove, dressed in a white top and tan shorts, her familiar blue apron strapped around her waist.

Frisk sighed, but nodded anyway, setting their headset on the dining table, they backtracked up the stairs and knocked on the door at the end of the hall.

Silence.  
"LUCAS! breakfast. . "  
. . Silence.  
"Lucas!?"  
More silence. . .

Eyebrow twitching, Frisk not so silently slammed the door open, instigating a yelp from the man on the bed, who leaped off and hit the ground with an audible thump.

It sounded painful.

"Breakfast is ready." Frisk merely said before shutting the door, just barely catching the end of a Portuguese cursebefore making their way down the stairs again and sitting at their designated place at the table.

Not even seconds a plate of bacon, pancakes and strawberries where placed before them, along with a cup of orange juice, Frisk didn't wait to dig in.

***THUMP*  
*CREAK***

"_-das ist nicht fair! Das Rosane ist meins! _(-that's not fair! the pink one is mine!)"  
"_Nein, ist es nicht! Das da ist deins! _(it isn't! this one is yours!)"  
"_Ist es nicht! Das habe ich gestern getragen! Schau, da steht sogar mein Name drauf! _(It is not! I was wearing this one yesterday! look it even has my name on it!)"  
"__Das ist mein Name, du Dummkopf!_ _(That's my name you dunce!)"

While the woman never spoke German in her life, years of dealing with the twins taught a few words that shouldn't be said, even in a different language "Edith! language! and Emilia get over here girl you have your dress on backwards." fretted Abigail as she beckoned the small blond in soft pink. Said little girl stuck her tongue out at her twin and scuttled over to their mother, fidgeting when Abigail straightened out her white and pink polka-dotted dress and began to tie the pink ribbon in her hair.

"Hey that one was mine!"  
"_Nein, war es nicht! Ich habs dir gesagt, da steht mein Name drauf! _(No it wasn't! I told you this has my name on it!)"  
"_Und ich habs dir schon mal gesagt, das ist mein Name!_ (And like I said, that's my name!)"

"Girls! not this early in the morning, your father is sleeping in, and Edith yours looks exactly like hers, so don't fuss and eat your breakfast, your pancakes are getting cold."

Edith huffed and went back to eating her pancakes, Emilia fallowing soon after after taking her seat beside her twin, it wasn't long before the two began to bicker again, lightly shoving each other and stealing one another's breakfast even though they had the exact same thing to eat.

"Lucas! get your butt down here boy! your breakfast is getting cold and i'm not going to make another plate for you!"

The twins giggled at the usage of words from their mother and began to softly chant _'Butt'/'Hintern (Butt)' _to each other, Frisk cracked a smile at the silly little girls.

"_Vindo mãe!_ (Coming mom!) don't get your knickers in a twist!" huffed Lucas as he climbed down the stairs, hands straightening out his buttoned top and brown orbs rolling. He sat down and avoided a swat at his head when Abigail dropped a plate before him, her eyes narrowed "Don't_ 'knickers in a twist'_ me young man, i told you that if you don't get up early in the morning than your going to have to make your own breakfast-and no electronics at the table until your done with your food! phone down Lucas."

The young lad sighed and stuffed his phone into his pockets before digging into his breakfast, a glum look on his face as he mumbled_ '__Querida irmãzinha (__mean little sister)'_ and _'__galinha huffy (__huffy mother hen)' _but it wasn't long before he joined the happy atmosphere of the table, quickly catching a glance of his twin siblings giggling and pointing at him like he had something on his face.

Lucas raised a brow, and not so subtly flicked a blueberry at the two girls, both squealed and giggled and Lucas grinned and flicked more before he was promptly thwacked on the head by Abigail who shook her head and chastised him.

Both twins giggled when Lucas sent them a playful scowl, sending his own at Frisk when they flicked a strawberry at him.

Grabbing their headset off the table, Frisk put it one over one ear-  
_

_"~Runnin' down the avenue  
See how the sun shines brightly in the city  
On the streets where once was pity  
Mister blue sky is living here today, hey hey~"_

___  
"Now Frisk dear, remember to stay close to the house alright, and keep your sisters in check! i don't want to have to go to the hospital again because one of them decided to jump into the pond in the middle of winter" of course it was winter almost all of the year was but Abigail made a point in this.

Frisk nodded, pulling on their yellow rain-boots and blue coat "Alright, Edith, Emilia, hurry up! I'm leaving!"

"_Warte_! (Wait!)"/"not yet Frisky!"

Squawked the twins as they pulled on their designated pink coats and boots; Abigail swiftly pushed on pink beanies and gloves before the two could protest "Remember, stay with Frisk alright, you don't want to be grounded again do you? this time i'll take away your computers and video games"

"But Mom!"/"Mom!"

"No _'mom'_ me girls, i don't want to visit the hospital again, you two have been there so many times that all of the staff know me"

"Hey Mrs. Feather is a nice lady"  
"_Ja,_ she gives us candy after our checkups." both girls argued.

Abigail sighed and patted the both of them on the head "yes Mrs. Feather is nice, but that isn't what i meant, just don't get in trouble or you'll be grounded, alright."

Both twins nodded, identical pouts on their lips as they tromped after Frisk "Have fun girls! and stay safe! Oh and Frisk, would you mind picking up a gift for Nancy* for me, just anything baby related, have fun!"  
_

_"~Mister blue sky please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long (so long)  
Where did we go wrong?~"_

___  
"Ah Frisk, hello there, how have you been child? family alright? how's Nancy? heard she's a few months in." asked Old Lady Gloria, a sweet old women with pepper salt tresses, white flower printed dress, slippers and about as high as Frisk's nose, a short women indeed.

Frisk shrugged, putting down the three snow boards they had in their hold near the counter and gesturing to the baby products "Doing good, and family's alright, Nancy is good too, i'm actually just here to pick up a present for her, her baby showers tomorrow and mom wants the gift before she could forget about it."

Mrs. Gloria tutted as she made her way around the counter "Sounds just like Abigail, women has allot on her plate taking care of 4 children and juggling her job at the same time, its a good thing that your father is the one that pays the bills, your mother would have a heart-attack having so much to do."

***JINGLE* *JINGLE***

"_Wer zuletzt beim Süßigkeitenabschnitt ist, ist der dümmere Zwilling!_ (First one to the candy section is the dumber twin!)"  
"_Hey, nicht fair! Du hast mich in den Schnee gestoßen!_ (Hey no fair! you pushed me into the snow!)"  
"_Hab ich nicht, du bist bloß unbeholfen!_ (Did not your just clumsy!)"  
"_Bin ich nicht! _(Is not!)"  
"_Bist du doch! (_Are too!)"

"Girls! what have i said about ruff housing in my store." chastised Mrs. Gloria.

Both twins pouted **"TO NOT TO."**

"That's right, if you two can keep from knocking down another one of my shelves, i'll give you a treat, how about that."

Both girls perked up and nodded energetically before racing off, shoving and bickering at each other for who gets the better candy.

"But that's only if you don't knock over anything, got it!"

**"YES MRS. GLORIA"**

Mrs. Gloria huffed and shook her head "Those girls, one day their going to put me out of business, i swear to you, now was there anything you where looking for?"

Frisk shook their head "Nothing in particular, just. . . anything for a baby i guess."

Mrs. Gloria laughed "_'Anything for a baby' _come on sweetie, I've had 5 children of my own, i know what Nancy would be looking for."

Frisk nodded and trailed after the old women who tittered into the baby section "you know i think she'd love to have a new stroller, or a crib, maybe we could even get her a changing table while we're at it, babies use up more diapers than old people do in a day, did you know that? its ridiculous if you ask me."

Frisk gave out a nervous chuckle "Yeah, could you pick something that's under $20, i don't think i can cover for something like a changing table."

"If you say so deary, but don't come crying to me when you get her the third identical teddy bear."  
_

_"~Mister blue sky please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long (so long)  
Where did we go wrong?~"_

___  
Ebott Town was your average village located near the edges of Mt. Ebott, it had a population of 40 with the only biggest building being the Ebott Hospital.

It also wasn't the only village located near Mt. Ebott, there where 4 in total, each one of them having a population under 50, and the only city nearby being Ebott Beach, a large urban area surrounding the coastline and grown to about 1000, a place that Frisk and their family rarely visited. They weren't the urban type of folk.

Rather, they chose to live in Ebott Town, the smallest rural village out of the 4 and the only one nearest Mt. Ebott, where it snows 10 out of 12 months a year, and only gets 5 tourists a week. A true winter wonderland.

Being the smallest, it was also a place where everyone knew everyone, and everyone knew the Bennett family.

Jogging down the street, Frisk dodged every passerby that got in their way, greeting them when they recognized them and telling them sorry when their snowboard would accidentally hit some other townsfolk.

The twins where right on their heels, squealing and giggling as they pushed one another into snow drifts and apologized to any passerby that they happened to bump into.

Once _'Mr. Pete's Party Supplies' _sign came into view, Frisk made a beeline for it, grappling at Edith's pink heart imprinted coat and dragging her into the store before she could stick her tongue onto the stop sign pole, Emilia trotting after them without delay.

"Oh Frisk, its good to see you, how's your mother?"

"Good, we're just here to get some wrapping paper, have anything baby related?" Frisk asked, releasing Edith when she made to bite their arm, and putting the snowboards by the counter again, along with Nancy's present.

Mr. Pete hummed, glasses glinting when he eyed his wrapping paper ail as if he was assessing the colorful wraps from his place at the counter "For Mrs. Feather right? heard she's due for another couple of weeks, baby wrapping paper though? hmmm, i believe i have some baby rattle paper just in the back, it should be near the birthday paper, you know where it is right?"

Frisk nodded and left, Edith and Emilia on their heels.  
_

_"~ Hey you with the pretty face  
Welcome to the human race  
A celebration, mister blue sky's up there waitin'  
And today is the day we've waited for~"_

___  
***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

***CLICK***

"Hello?"

_"Oh Frisk sorry to have to interrupt you, but would you mind picking up a few groceries before you go sledding, i forgot to pick some up yesterday and it would be just grand if you could do that for me, yeah."_ asked Abigail, a guilty tone in her voice.

Blinking, Frisk took a glance across the street, and standing there in all its glory was _'Ebott Shopping Mall'_, the 13 year old raised a brow at the coincidence and reflexively shrugged "Sure, be back in a bit."

_"Thanks sweetheart, see you, i'll send you the list."_

"Alright."

Ending the call Frisk turned to the twins who where marching around the bus stop they where waiting at, kicking and throwing snow at each other when one of them got too close to the other "Girls, we have a little shopping to do."

***BEEP* 'MESSAGE RECEIVED'  
_**

"_~ Oh mister blue sky please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long (so long)  
Where did we go wrong?~_"

_  
Holding up two green leaves, Frisk eyed them closely, examining them up and down and taking every detail of them in as if they held the secrets of the world, and they dared to not tell me.

"Hmmmmmmmm. . . . . . "

"Excuse me . . sir? is there a problem?"

Frisk turned to the source of the voice, a young lady of about 17 stood before them wearing a red T-shirt, blue jeans, green sneakers, and an _'EBBOT SHOPPING MALL'_ logo on her dark blue smock.

'Ashley Smith' written on her name tag. She gave them a friendly yet nervous smile, eyes looking not at them, but at their twin sisters who where going up and down the ail on a cart. Edith pushing while Emilia reenacted 'I'm the King of the World'. The two giggled like the little girls they are.

Frisk merely spoke "Uhhhhhh, yeah . . . which one is Cilantro?" they asked, holding up the two leaves that could most likely be Parsley and not Cilantro.

The women blinked and glanced down at the leaves, then at the pile of leaves in the ail area, she gazed at them with a look of confusion and nervousness, Frisk guessing that she couldn't tell them apart either.

***CRASH* *CREAK***

Emilia squawked as she fell face first out of the cart, Edith having crashed into the side of the ail after seeing something that caught her eye.

Edith groaned into the cart bar "_Autsch. _(Ouch)"

Frisk cringed and put back the Cilantro-could-be-Parsley "I'll uh. . . . just take two bags. . please."  
_

_"~ Hey there mister blue  
We're so pleased to be with you  
Look around see what you do  
Everybody smiles at you~"_

___  
"50 cents each person."

Digging into their coat, Frisk side stepped as Edith and Emilia raced past them and into the bus, shouts of _'dibs'_ and _'that's the one i picked'_ making it to Frisk's ears as they pulled out a 1.50$.

Putting it in the cash box, Frisk made their way down the ail and picked the seat near the middle of the back. Edith and Emilia picking the seats near the front where they began their endless pester on the driver, who spoke in one word sentences to everything they said.

It wasn't long before they picked up more passerby's, the bus having only had them plus 3 extras.

An elderly man sat at the back of the bus; with a long white beard, matching tangled tresses under a blue cap and coat, and holding an oddly curved staff. His eyes held wisdom, and a shade of icy blue that made Frisk turn away when they stared to long.

The other passengers looked to be young adults, identical other than their gender, and where seat on the other side of the bus whispering amongst themselves.

But it wasn't until Frisk tuned out of the world, did someone pull them back out. Frisk didn't even know it was possible to take a seat so loudly, but apparently the teen beside them could.

"Nice to meet you seat neighbor, 1: i love your sweater, and 2: my names Mabel, Mabel Pines, whats yours?" asked the aforementioned 'Mabel' who grinned at them.

Frisk tilted their head at the 19 year old, taking in her gold star imprinted red sweater, blue jean shorts, space themed jewelry, green converse, and band-aids covering almost every inch of her skin, the teen gave Frisk a smile full of braces, big and goofy.

She was the oddest teen Frisk had ever met in Ebott Town.

This made them crack a smile "Frisk, Frisk Bennett, nice to meet you." Mabel seemed friendly enough, in fact she just radiated warmth and an odd older sisterly aura.

Mabel grinned "Frisk huh, not the weirdest name, my brother's name is Dipper, after that huge constellation thing in the sky, though between you and me, Frisk has a better ring to it."

Frisk beamed.

"Anyway, you live around here? i mean, that's not weird to ask is it?! just curious. Here i'll go first, not as creepy right, me and my brother live in California, great city and nice beaches, you?"

Frisk shifted "Just a few streets down, with my parents and sisters and older brother. . are you. . are you staying in town?" they asked, curious why two city people would be staying in a rural town like Ebott.

Mabel shook her head "Just passing through, we're going to take a quick nap before moving on. We still have a few hours to go before we make it to Oregon."

"Oregon?"

"Yeah! we have two uncles there, they just got back from there trip around the world!. . . well just around America and down south anyway, there going to be staying for about a week before heading over seas for the Summer" Mabel explained, waving her hand here and there with the explanation.

Frisk brows raised, curiosity peeked "Around the world? are they explorers?"

Mabel let out a nervous laugh "Yeah, something like that, they go around searching for mysterious things that people can't explain or explore. It's pretty great, once me and Dipper are out of college we'll be doing the same, or that's what i want anyway, Dipper just wants to stay in Oregon to explore more of the forests. Boring if you ask me." the teen pouted.

"Have your uncles found anything while going around America?" Frisk asked, hoping to steer Mabel from her groaning and pouting.

This perked the teen right up "Yeah! just recently they-"

"MABEL! we're getting off, now!"

Frisk jumped at the unexpected voice, Mabel having no other reaction than groaning in disappointment. Turning Frisk was met with the male version of Mabel.

'Dipper' as they would presume, looked exactly like Mabel, brown tussled locks of hair under a blue and white pine imprinted cap, red t-shirt under a blue jacket, swamp green pants tucked into brown boots and a backpack.

From Frisk's point of view they managed to catch the odd tattoos the 19 year old sported on his right arm but they turned away when Dipper gestured for his sister "Mabel."

They guessed that the reason Dipper wanted to leave was because of their sisters who where picking and poking at him, asking him questions, tugging on his backpack and jacket, and practically being the little pests they were.

Mabel groaned "But Dippin-Dots! we just got on! look i even made a friend!" she said, grandly gesturing to Frisk who nervously waved.

Dipper eyed the 13 year old and sighed "Our stop is right around the corner, might as well get off here. . please." his tone sounded pitiful, begging almost, and Frisk didn't judge, Edith and Emilia where a force to be reckoned with.

Mabel pouted "At least introduce yourself."  
Dipper sighed "Fine fine, will you come with me if i do?"  
Mabel nodded.

"Alright." he turned to Frisk and held out his hand, a small forced smile on his lips "Name's Dipper, or well that's just a nickname, but i'd like to be called that, right, well i'm Mabel's twin brother, nice to meet you."

Frisk shook his hand and nodded "Nice to meet you too, I'm Frisk Bennett, and. . it looks like you already met my sisters Edith and Emilia." they smiled.

Dipper blinked and cringed when the aforementioned little girls popped up beside him as if being summoned "they're.. they're your sisters?"

Frisk nodded "Yeah, little sisters, i'm just taking them out to go snowboarding." they explained.

Opening his mouth Mabel was quick to cut him off with a squeal "TWINS! oh my gosh Dipper! they're just like us!" she grinned, as if pointing it out would make them even more identical.

Dipper cringed "yeah _'just like us'_" his tone sounded more like disdain than awe like his sister, "But uh, they don't really look like you?" Dipper pointed out, comparing Frisk's chocolate locks and tan skin to their sunflower golden locks and pale skin.  
Frisk shrugged "Their adopted, all of our family is adopted, my older brother, me, Edith and Emilia, we're actually just this big adopted family mix."

Mabel gasped "Really! that's sounds so cool! wish our family was like that, i bet you have allot of cool birthday parties." she groused.

Frisk smiled "Yeah, we do."

There was silence after that comment, Dipper fidgeted while Edith and Emilia prodded at him, Mabel was grinning and Frisk was silent, unable to come up with anything to say. That was until Dipper spoke up again "Well, uh, it was nice to meet you Frisk and uh, your two sisters but we gotta go, thanks for taking care of my sister."

Mabel let out an indignant squawk "Dipper! i'm offended." she sounded dramatic, hand flying up to her forehead and eyes rolling back.

Dipper merely rolled his own identical brown eyes "you can be offended out of the bus, come on, our stops here, uh nice meeting you three."

Said three watched as the male twin dragged his female twin out of the bus, Mabel groaning and moaning the entire way as if leaving was taking the life force out of her. While passing by the bus window Mabel energetically waved, mouthing 'i'll see you some time' which was impossible, the teen had forgotten to give Frisk her number and vice versa, unless they bumped into each other on the street, this would be the last time Frisk would see the energetic female.

It wasn't long before the bus moved on again, picking up more passengers along the way.

"I liked her sweater." Edith exclaimed, having taken Mabel's spot beside Frisk.  
Emilia huffed, precariously sitting on the seats ledge in front of theirs "Well I liked the guys cap, it had a weird looking leaf on it."  
Edith rolled her eyes "_Das war eine Kiefer, du Trottel!_ (It was a pine tree you dolt.)"  
Emilia puffed out her cheeks "same thing."  
_

_"~ Hey there mister blue  
We're so pleased to be with you  
Look around see what you do  
Everybody smiles at you~"_

___  
"Frisk your a life saver, sorry having to cut your day short sweetheart, i won't ask of anything from you today, promise." Abigail smiled, taking the bags from Frisk who grunted out a _'its fine'_.  
"I swear i'm loosing my head, its a good thing i have you four. . and your father, but thank you again, Frisk, i owe you won."  
Frisk smirked "An extra bowl of ice cream for dessert?"  
Abigail paused, then shrugged, sending her own smirk and a wink their way "Deal, but don't tell your father, you know how he is with you kids being too spoiled."  
Frisk nodded and Abigail smiled "Thanks again, life saver, see you later, and remember about your sisters."  
Frisk nodded again and ran off "Got it! we'll be back in a few hours."  
"Before dinner! and nothing later, your father will have a fit if your out here too long!" Abigail called out.

"We will!" and the sound of the door shutting was the last thing Frisk heard before they where running off after their sisters, the two having been running around the snow in a game of tag, snow boards in hand with Edith having to carry two due to Frisk needing their hands for the groceries and present.  
_

_"~ Mister blue sky, mister blue sky  
Mister blue sky~"_

___  
Mt. Ebott was the biggest mountain around this part of America, sprouting more than 16,734 ft it was coated top to bottom in snow, taking the nearby villages with it, it was also the most used in snowboarding, every kid living nearby having the basic skill to snowboard.

And the Bennett family weren't any different.

"WOOHOO! _schneller! schneller! _(Faster! Faster!)" Squealed Edith as she clung onto Frisk's left side, Emilia doing the same to their right.

Frisk grunted and swerved around a tree, which was harder than it looked, with the extra weight of having two little girls at their sides and two extra snowboards on their shoulders, Frisk had a hard time maneuvering around the brush and foliage that where in their way.

"I can't go any faster." Frisk groused out, huffing as they swerved around another tree, the spray of snow getting into their face but unable to get to their eyes due to their trusty goggles, both girls squeal and the feeling of cold frozen water on their face.

"PLEASE! lets go this way." Emilia giggled.  
Edith frowned "Nein, this way!"  
"_Aber wir sind doch schon da lang gegangen!_ (But we already went that way!)"  
"_Nein, wir sind nicht da lang gegangen! _(No we didn't we went that way.)"  
"Nuh huh!"  
"Uh huh!"

Frisk yelped at the pull on both sides of them, the snowboard swerving unsafely at the friction of trying to go two ways at once. "Guys! stop it! you can't fight on the board! what did i say abo-" ***SWISH* *BANG***

All three children screamed as the board swerved and hit a rock hidden in the snow, reeling forward, the three flew off and landed harshly into a snow drift, the two snowboards flying over them and into another.

Frisk groaned "-fighting on the board."

The twins moaned **"TO NOT TO."  
_**

_"~ Mister blue, you did it right  
But soon comes mister night creepin' over  
Now his hand is on your shoulder  
Never mind I'll remember you this  
I'll remember you this way~"_

"Alright, you know where to stop, yeah." Frisk asked, strapping Edith's feet to the board and doing the same to Emilia at the top of a snow hill.

Edith nodded "Ja, just a few yards away-"  
"-next to that big weird looking tree." Emilia finished, tugging her pink flowered beanie more over her head.

Frisk nodded "that's right, don't go any further until i meet you down there, and no de-tours either, Mom wouldn't like that."

Edith groaned "Fine fine! can we go now!" she pleaded.

Frisk sighed but nodded "Yeah, i'll see you down there, and i better not see a broken bone anywhere on your body, yeah, cause we both know, that hiding a broken arm is harder than it looks."

Both girls nodded "Ja sis."/"Ja bro."

Frisk smiled "Alright then, off you go." and then they promptly shoved the twins down the hill, both girls squealed and giggled as they easily straightened themselves out and skillfully went down the hill, this hadn't been the first time they went sledding, and it certainly wasn't the last.

Watching them go down, Frisk slid their feet onto their own snowboard and strapped in, this hadn't been Frisk's first time either, growing up near Mt. Ebott, you learned that the best sport here was snowboarding, Frisk was a pro.

Pulling their goggles over their eyes they pulled their finger-less gloves further up their hands and nudged forward.  
_

_"~ Mister blue sky please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long (so long)  
Where did we go wrong?~"  
__  
"_Hey Emy! Denk schnell!_ (Hey Emy! Think Fast!)"

"Wha?" was the only thing that left said twins lips before she was pelted in the face with a fresh ball of snow, Emilia let out a squeal and frantically began to swipe the cold MELTING snow off her face and clothes "EDITH_! Tu das nicht! _(don't do that!)"

All her twin did in reaction was cackle "SNOWBALL WAR." came the roar before Emilia was pelted with lumps of snow, they weren't even snowballs, just lumps of snow that miraculously staid together as they slammed into Emilia's back and face.

All the twin could do was scream out _'stop'_ and_ 'Das ist nicht lustig Edith! (this isn't funny Edith)' _as she ran, un-able to stop the rain of attack from her sister.

Frisk grunted when a snowball pelted them in the face, dropping the snowboards out of reflex they quickly swiped the frozen water out of their eyes before more snowballs pelted them.

It wasn't long before all three kids where running around in the frozen wonderland known as _'Ebott Woods'_, dashing around frozen trees, jumping over snow drifts and shrubs and slipping on frozen water and small puddles, snowballs flying every which way as all three tried to get the other to surrender.

At the moment, Frisk was winning, Edith was second and Emilia was dead last, not having good of an aim like her sister who made quick work at trying to bury the other two in snow.

All three where now hiding from one another, jumping and skidding around like a soldier would during war when sneaking around an enemies territory.

Edith was located just a yard away, shacking behind a clove of tall trees, a dozen or so of snowballs laid around her.

Emilia was just a yard or two away, having built a snow wall around herself in order to not be pelted, she was shivering slightly from the amount of snow that was delted to her, beanie, gloves and coat wet and frozen.

And Frisk was just up the mountain where they could see the two of them, hidden behind a couple of shrubs with their own snowballs in hand, they had their goggles pulled over their eyes so they wouldn't get blinded when Edith threw snow into their eyes.  
_

_"~Hey there mister blue~"_  
___

They where silent, the only sound being the wind in the air, a couple of woodland animals and Emilia's audible breathing as she tried to keep warm, Frisk wondered if maybe they should head back, not only was the sun close to the horizon but Emilia looked like she was going to freeze over. There was certainly a cold in the air, and not just from the snow.

All those thoughts flew out the window when Edith let out a roar like yell and leaped out from her _'hiding'_ place, both kids where taken by surprise when the twin threw snowballs every which way as if she was trying to hit enemies that weren't there.

Lets just say that Frisk wasn't prepared to get hit in the face again, nor in the stomach and chest, Emilia was the same, letting out a shriek when one of the snowballs managed to punch a hole into her wall of ice, blanketing her in the packed snow.  
_

_"~We're so pleased to be with you~"  
__  
Sputtering, Frisk choked back a laugh when Edith tripped on a rock and landed face first into the snow, seeing the opening, Emilia was quick to stumbled out of the snow and throw her own snowballs, managing to get two in when Edith rolled to the side and stumbled into a run after her sister. The twin squealed and backtracked back to her wall, only for Edith to continue after her like a crazed maniac.

Giggling Frisk reared back and through their snowball, managing to catch Emilia in the back of the head by accident, and for Edith to let out a guffaw of disbelief, Frisk didn't have time to apologize when Edith hit them in the face with a lump of snow.  
_

_"~Look around see what you do~"_

___  
The 13 year old grunted and stumbled back, only to choke on their own saliva when something caught their foot and the next thing Frisk knew, they where meeting face first with the snowy ground multiple times before they finally stopped at the bottom with a winded grunt of pain.

Frisk groaned and shakily sat up, whipping snow off their face and neck in the process. Blearily glancing around, Frisk looked back and saw where they fell, it was a surprise that the 13 year old didn't see the hill they where hiding on top it, it wasn't that big just a couple of feet above ground, and Frisk wouldn't have seen it do to the amount of shrubbery that was hiding it.

It looked like they tripped over a root that was hidden in the snow, poking out, as if it wanted to trip Frisk in the first place.

Groaning in disdain the child crawled on their knees and began the wet process of trying to find the headphones and ipod that flew off their head on their way down.  
_

_"~Everybody smiles at you~"  
__  
***GIGGLE***

Frisk paused and sat up, confusion on their face. . . was that a . . giggle?

. . . .silence

"Edith?. . Emilia?" Frisk called out, wondering if the two girls had fallowed them down here. .

Silence. . .

Frisk furrowed their brows and began to look around in the snow again, this was the third pair of headphones and ipod they had lost,_ 'mom is going to freak.'_ they thought.

***GIGGLE* *GIGGLE***

There it was again, Frisk stood up and narrowed their eyes around the terrain, so sure that someone was with them or around.

"Is anybody out there?" Frisk called out.

Silence. . .

But they where so sure that-

***GIGGLE*  
*GIGGLE***

There! from the corner of their eye.

Swiveling around they blinked in confusion when they spotted nothing, no person, no living thing, just nothing, other than the pure white flat terrain, a cave just a yard away and surrounded by trees as if they where shielding the area from prying eyes.

Frisk frowned, they swore they saw something, something bright and. . . green?

Okay maybe they hit their head harder than they thought, they do feel a bit sick and their head hurt a little, maybe that's it-

***GIGGLE***

Frisk jumped when something bright, and green dashed away from behind a tree and ran into the cave, giggles escaping the thing.

Frisk blinked and before they knew what they where doing, fallowed after the glowing being, confusion in their eyes "H-Hey wait! who are you!?" Frisk called out.

Only to be met by silence.

Pausing at the mouth of the cave, Frisk peered in and was met with the average space of a cave, stalactite hung from the ceiling like decorations, small dew drops dropping from the points and hitting the cold hard ground with small plops. It was humid in there, which was surprising considering that it was winter out here and yet it felt like spring.

Though what really caught their attention was the large crater like hole, it sat in the middle of the cave, soaking in the sunlight and spanning just about Frisk's size, maybe more.

It dipped into the earth and that was all Frisk was able to see from their point, but there was no green glowing thing, no giggling, just the sound of dripping water.

Frisk furrowed their brows "Hello? is anyone there?" they asked.

But nobody came. .

Frisk frowned "But. . . but i swore there was something.. . " they mumbled.

***WOOSH!* *SPLAT***

Frisk yelped when a cold lump of snow knocked them straight in the head, making them stumble and sputter when the cold ice slid down their neck and into their coat.

The sound of Edith's familiar guffawing caught their attention and they glanced up, there, on top of the hill, was Edith, hunched over and laughing with Emilia not far behind doing the same.

Frisk huffed.

Edith giggled "Bullsey! looks like i'm the winner!" she boasted.  
Emilia stuck out her tongue "That's only because i have a bad throwing arm, if i didn't i'd be the winner."  
Edith scoffed "_in deinen Träumen._ (in your dreams.)"

Then they where bickering again.

Frisk rolled their eyes and turned back to the cave, their eyes instantly being draw to the large crater again as if being drawn to it, there was just. . something about that hole that pulled them in, something that they couldn't quiet place on their tongue.

"-sk"  
"-RISK!"  
"FRISKY! hello!"

Frisk jumped and turned to the voices, seeing the twins staring down at them with a look of irritation and impatience.

Edith was the one to speak first, cheeks puffed out from being ignored by their eldest "Can we go home?"  
Emilia nodded "Yeah! i'm freezing-"  
"-and hungry!" Edith finished.

Frisk sighed "Alright, you got the boards?"

Both twins nodded, holding up said boards plus one.

Breathing out, Frisk took one last glance at the cave and began to make their way up the small hill where both twins instantly flaunted their sides, dragging them towards their family house.

Halfway there Frisk pouted, they never did find their headphones, or ipod.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Edith. . . . why are you limping?"

* * *

***GIGGLE***

** *GIGGLE***

** *GIGGLE*  
*WHISPERING***  
_"this way."  
"over here."  
"Don't go too far."  
"fallow me."_

6 figures giggled and squealed as they chased each other around, whispering and speaking to each other as if their voices couldn't reach this plane, echoing around one another, like sounds in an empty room.

Orange  
Yellow  
Light blue  
Blue  
Purple

A round of colors as bright as the sun, misting and evaporating as if being burned by the light itself, but they weren't.

_"This way!"  
"Shhhhhhhh! before they see you!"  
"Too loud!"_

The figures called at each other and one by one ran into the cave and jumped into the hole as if they where diving into the ocean, one by one disappearing.

Until the last.

The green figure giggled and grinned as they hopped into the massive crater, falling and falling and falling until they landed with a burst on the flowerbed, nothing but mist and air, as if evaporating once in contact with the ground.

Then silence.

The only sound being a pair of familiar headphones and an ipod twisted and wound into the pile of buttercups, nothing but silence.

_"~Mister blue sky~"_

* * *

PoisonCupcake101 here and i'm just here to say that this is my new AU, made it up myself and its called SALVAGE-Tale, i hope you'll all like it, i put thought into it and i know that it'll probably be boring compared to the other Au's i saw.

but i hope you take a chance on it.

anyway this Au is copyrighted, so yeah.

1: Nancy*: is Mrs. Feather's first name.

2: i might add other crossovers like Gravity Falls into my Au, its just something i wanted to try out since i hadn't done that before.

3: the song is called 'Mr. Blue Sky' and honestly, i thought it would fit into this chapter.

4: Since Frisk doesn't have a gender people give them one, like how Zoe calls Frisk a 'she' and Chloe calls them a 'he' others will do this too and Frisk doesn't mind.

5: Edith has underlined lines and Emilia is normal, just so you can tell the twins apart.

anyway i think that's it.

6: The twins only speak in German when talking with each other, sometimes their English would slip when excited, mad, or when not paying attention.

have any more questions than ask me.

7: As for my German, I thank BlauOrange for being my translator, they've been a huge help with my German. Please visit them.

Translating-

1\. Nein = German for 'No'

2\. Ja = German for 'Yes, Yeah'

8: As for Lucas, its Portuguese that he's speaking, I also don't speak Portuguese, so if anybody is fluent in the language, PM me, you'll become my exclusive Portuguese translator. You know, Google Translate could only get you so far.

**OH AND IF YOU SEE SOMEONE COPYING OFF MY FANFIC AND AU PLEASE REPORT THEM, I PUT MY HEART AND SOUL INTO THIS AU AND I'LL BE CRUSHED IF SOMEONE STOLE IT AND CALLED IT THEIRS. THANKS FOR THE HELP.**


	3. Chapter 3: An Alright Thursday

**-DAY UNKNOWN-**

_"~Every good rhyme starts with 'Once Upon A Time'. Long ago, far away, centuries before (y)our day.~"_

_Two figures sat in the middle of the buttercup grove, one, a small babybones of about 7, the other, a human child of about 13, well as far as a human poltergeist could go for anyway._

_There was silence, between the two, and the space, nothing but the wind from the hole above that shined warm sunlight from the mythical place known as the surface, and the rustling of Chara who was making flower crowns with the buttercups that Mykal couldn't tell why Chara hated so much._

_Then, Chara spoke._

_**"Hey Mykal. . "**_

_". . Yeah Chara?"_

_"~Humans lived, monsters roamed. Both shared earth and sky as home.~"_

_**"Did you know that you weren't supposed to be alive."**__ his tone was blunt, and low, as if he was telling you a textbook definition._

_Mykal blinked and looked up, eyelights gazing upon the 13 year old poltergeist he had known since he was little._

_"What?"_

_"~Yet this peace, came undone. War was waged and humans won.~"_

_**"Your, creation. . . you weren't supposed to live"**__ Chara proceeded, keeping his eyes trained on the millionth flower crown he's created._

_Mykal stared at him, and then spoke, tone more of curiosity than disbelief as one should have been when being told that they weren't supposed to be alive ". . . Why?"_

_"~Forced below, monsters fell. Humans trapped them with a spell.~"_

_Chara paused, then slowly lowered the flower crown, looking up so he was staring into Mykal's eye lights __**"I. . . don't know, you where weak, fragile, a monster that couldn't make enough magic to keep your soul going, you where destined to die, SHOULD have died, but. . . . you didn't."**_

_"~Listen children to my words: Ebott will eat you, beware the curse! Monsters teeth go clack clack clack. If you climb the mountain, __**you won't come back!~"**_

_Mykal stared at him, then at the buttercups, as if he was talking to them and not at Chara "is there. . . a reason why i lived?" it was a simple question, the most likely that he could have asked out of curiosity._

_After all, he was told that he wasn't supposed to be alive, and yet, here he was, not in the best of shape, but alive._

_It was something he wanted to know._

_"~Human child human child, __**you won't turn around. **__Human child human child- oops they fell down!~"_

_Chara blinked at the question and opened his mouth, only to close it and glance down at his flower crown again __**"I don't know. . . but should it matter?"**__ he countered, plucking more buttercups and beginning to weave them._

_"~Human child human child, look out below! __**down underground where the monsters go.**__~"_

_Mykal tilted his skull "Why shouldn't it?" he asked._

_"~Oops dropped your heart. . . . Be careful in the dark. Someone might take it, break it apart.~"_

_Chara shrugged and continued to weave, plucking more buttercups in the process__** "Your here now. . . . why should it matter why. . ."**_

_"Its just. . . . . . i must have lived for something." he groused out, plucking a buttercup and twirling it in his phalanges. _

_Chara huffed out a breath and rather roughly set the flower crown over the tinier skeletons skull, eliciting a yelp from him out of surprise __**"Maybe you lived to keep me company. To keep your brothers company."**__ he stated, beginning a new flower crown._

_"~Trouble on the left. Trouble on the right.~"_

_Mykal paused and looked up, eyes as innocent and heartwarming as a child's should be, as Chara's used to be "Really?" there was no sarcastic lilt to his tone, no disbelief or hidden agitation, there could never be._

_He could never be._

_Chara merely nodded __**"Yeah, without you i'd be lonely, just sitting in this cave, weaving flower crowns with these god awful flowers and talking to that equally god awful weed."**__ he ranted __**"Plus, i'm sure your brothers would be lost without you."**_

_"~Will you spare them, run, or fight? Oops, dropped your heart. . . __**Be careful in the dark. Someone might take it, break it apart.~"**_

_Mykal smiled "Yeah? well i'm glad i'm here then." he smiled._

_Chara nodded too __**"I'm glad too."**_

_Then they were silent._

_**"~Trouble **__on the left. . . __**Trouble**__ on the right. . . Will you SPARE them, RUN or FIGHT?~"_

_"Hey Chara?"_

_**"Yeah."**_

_"What's your purpose?"_

_Chara was silent, pausing and staring blankly at the unfinished crown of golden buttercups._

_His nose wrinkled, fingers pinching at the petals as he stared in distaste at the flowers he hated, the flowers that drowned him, and covered him, and grew in him like a disease._

_**"I . . . don't have one anymore."**_

* * *

Sans had once asked Mykal what he dreamed about. Mykal had looked up at him and told him simply_ 'i dream of a life i can't remember'_, then he went back to drawing; saying nothing else but a hum leaving his permanent smile.

Sans never asked again.

It came up again after Mykal's bed time story, before Papyrus was given his.

Sans was sitting on the bed like he always did every night, a book of human fairy tales open in his lap and Mykal snuggled into the blankets beside him, against the wall. When it was done; Sans gave Mykal a kiss on the forehead, put the book up in his bookshelf, and went to leave the room to read Papyrus's own bed time story. Only for Mykal to call out again, the small babybones was where Sans had left him; blankets pulled up to his chin and skull pressed softly into the pillow, his eye lights where peaking over the bed sheets and staring into Sans's own.

Then he spoke, voice soft with sleep yet held steady as if he was going to tell Sans something serious _'I dream of a life i can't remember. I'm sitting on our porch and its snowing like always, you and Papyrus where sitting next to me talking to each other about his puzzles and school, and its like everyday, nothings wrong just a normal morning. But there's a blurred figure sitting in the seat beside the door, i can't see him but i know he's reading something, he smiles at us and then he's picking me up, holding me to him and wanting you two to follow him into the house, he had a warm smile and i trusted him. . . but i can't remember, then i wake up.'_

The conversation ended at just that with Mykal giving Sans a smile and burrowing back into the blankets and Sans just staring, a far away look in his eye lights as if he too was remembering something, but it ended just as fast and Sans went to read to Papyrus, turning off the lights on his way.

The dream never came up again.

Mykal had always liked that dream, he didn't know why, but he guessed it had to do with the blurred out figure that always held him close at the end of the dream. He always had that dream, it was always the same, like a recording playing overs and overs again, and sometimes, rarely, the scenery would change, sometimes it would be Gyftmas, sometimes they would be in Hotland, and sometimes in The Ruins, but the 4 of them never changed. It was as if his mind was trying to tell him something but Mykal could never get a good grasp on it, it always slipped away when he thought he knew something, but didn't.

Tonight it was Hotland, the 4 of them where once again in the lab, with Mykal in his pin playing with Scruffy and Papyrus, and Sans talking with the blurred figure and Alphys, the dream ended when Sans left to get something and the blurred figure staid at the lab table, talking with Alphys and her taking notes as he went along.

He liked that dream too.

* * *

**-THURSDAY MORNING-**

Like every morning Mykal was awoken by Papyrus's loud cooking down below, when he opened his sockets he hissed when the harsh 'sunlight' from outside hit him, he forgot to shut his curtains before going asleep again, he didn't like to wake up with the sunlight in his eyes.

Groaning he turned on his side and was met with Scruffy, a teddy bear he didn't remember getting but had all his life. It sat against the wall, giving him a stitched smile as if telling him _'good morning'_, Mykal gladly gave him a good morning back.

Feeling like it was too early in the morning to get up, Mykal closed his sockets and pulled the blankets over his skull again, content with just going to sleep until later this afternoon, he blames his oldest brother for this habit.

But it was never meant to be, not 3 minutes later, and a familiar optimistic older brother called out from the kitchen "MYKAL! BREAKFAST IS READY!"

The babybones sighed, no use in defying Papyrus, he'd only come upstairs to his room to physically grab him anyway, not that Mykal minded though, so he did what any 11 year old would do, stay sprawled on his bed, and wait until Papyrus came up to carry him downstairs, it hadn't been the first time.

_~Whoa oh oh oh,_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa oh oh oh,_

_It's always a good time._

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_

_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_

_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time~_

"-THEN I NEED TO PICK UP GROCERIES SINCE WE RAN OUT OF TOMATO SAUCE, AND MILK. MAYBE UNDYNE WILL LEND ME A FEW INGREDIENTS FOR TODAY'S COOKING LESSON-" Papyrus rambled, neatly shoveling pancakes into his mouth as he went on. Sans was eating his own but at a slower pace, nodding, and adding in his own comments whenever it was needed. And Mykal ate his own, happy hums leaving his teeth as he ate, he always loved Papyrus's cooking, especially his pancakes, and even though he was still working on his spaghetti, he was actually pulling through with his cooking-

"SANS!"

Mykal slightly jumped at Papyrus's sudden yell and lightly giggled when the middle brother sent the oldest a glare full of hate and distaste, the babybones was quick to deduce that Sans probably made a joke out of Papyrus's rant, sending the middle brother into a fit that always occurred after any type of given pun, joke, or just anything that Sans had to offer as something lazy or funny. While Mykal didn't mind the puns or jokes -which he found funny and odd- Papyrus, for some reason, disliked them, though Mykal wouldn't go as far as hate, more like disapproval, though that only seemed to reinforce Sans's appreciation in the amusing word play.

Sans merely sent Papyrus a wider grin -apart from his always permanent one- and shrugged "What?" the comment was purely stated as innocent, but Papyrus knew it better as a mocking gesture, the middle brother sent Sans a glare and huffed "DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN BREAKFAST TODAY AGAIN SANS WITH YOUR INSUFFERABLE PUNS!" Papyrus huffed, stomping around the table to collect the empty plates and table wear to wash in the sink.

Sans chuckled and shook his skull lightly "Yes, but I know your smiling." he added.

Papyrus gave out another huff and rather roughly scrubbed the porcelain clean "YES, AND I HATE IT." his tone was mocking, and playful, borderline cheerful in fact. He might sound like he disapproves of San's jokes, and puns, but both Sans and Mykal know that it was all a playful ruse, after all, there had to be a brother that disapproves of the funny word play.

Mykal smiled as he watched Papyrus wash the dishes, and Sans proceed to pull out a bottle of ketchup from out of nowhere and sip on it, all while keeping his eyelights trained on nothing in particular.

Mykal laid his skull on the table, and followed Papyrus with his own eyelights, yup, this Sunday was going to be alright.

_~Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_

_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_

_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time._

_Good morning and good night_

_I wake up at twilight_

_It's gonna be alright_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time~_

"ITS TIME FOR US TO GO DEAR BABY BROTHER, YOU REMEMBER WHAT TO DO WHILE WERE GONE, YES?"

Mykal nodded his skull, of course he knew, it hadn't been the first time he was left alone in their house, nor was it the last. Since he was a young babybones, Mykal was taught over the years, the rules of the house once his brothers left to do jobs here and there. Though it was mostly during their morning jobs, Mykal would be left alone for hours on end, sometimes getting small visits and checkups from either one of his brothers.

The 11 year old didn't mind the lack of company during this time, in fact, he relished it. Sure it got lonely waiting for his brothers to get back, but he hadn't felt that lonely in years, after all, he was 11, he was bound to come up with some kind of entertainment. And plus, he was living with Papyrus and Sans, the former was a geek when it came to puzzles, and Sans always had something interesting stored away in his room, there was rarely a time when Mykal got bored enough to the point where all he does is watch the clock hanging on the living room wall.

Papyrus beamed, and pulled his baby brother into a gentle yet crushing hug "GOOD! WE'LL BE BACK LATER ALRIGHT." he smiled placing the tiny skeleton on the ground where Sans was quick to say his goodbyes, unlike his younger brothers energetic parting, he merely patted Mykal's skull and gave him another one of his laid back smiles.

Then they where gone, leaving the small skeleton to clamber up their used yet clean couch and stare out their window, where he watched his older brothers disappear around the bend in order to get to Sans's station.

Usually Papyrus would walk him to make sure his older sibling didn't wonder off like he usually did whenever it came to doing work. Once at their stations they would finally part, Papyrus leaving so he could re-calibrate his puzzles, and Sans staying at his station until his shift was over and he'd move on to the next job.

It hadn't been the first time that Mykal had been allowed to join the two for work, it was rare, but Mykal didn't mind, he mostly kept with Sans, since the oldest didn't move around as much as Papyrus did, but Mykal would sometimes be left with Papyrus to help with his puzzles, it was fun, and Mykal enjoyed playing in the snow when he could.

Mykal tilted his skull when he felt his right sleeve get tugged on, blinking he turned his eye lights to his right and was met with beady black ones and a lolling tongue. Annoying Dog let out a _'BORK'_ and 'smiled' at the tiny skeleton.

Both stared at each other until Mykal finally spoke "Want to go see Chara?"

_~Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_

_Checked out of my room hit the ATM_

_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time~_

"Oh Mykal! How are you doing sweetheart? you need anything?"

Mykal smiled up at the shopkeeper from his small stance at the counter, the top of his skull just barely reaching the edge of it "I'm doing fine, thanks for asking Mrs. Polly. May i please have 3 cinnamon bunnies, please." he asked.

Mrs. Polly, also known as Snowdin's Shopkeeper gave the small skeleton a smile "Sure thing." she barely took a step to the right before she was stuffing three freshly baked buns into a paper bag. Smiling she turned her gaze back to the small skeleton, hands delicately picking through the baked treats "So tell me, how are your brothers? I heard Sans was caught sleeping at his station again, are your older brothers doing alright?" she asked, concerned.

Mykal gave her a smile and lightly shrugged, hands fiddling with his scarf "Their okay, Papyrus is still training under Undyne, and he's getting better at his cooking. Sans is okay too, he's getting better at not sleeping in random places." he raddled off. He knew that others where concerned about Sans because he slept allot, but they shouldn't worry. Sure the only two reasons he slept allot was because not only did he have Insomnia -"Its when someone doesn't sleep" Papyrus explained.- but because his low HP needed him to sleep in order to gain more energy that he didn't seem to have.

It wasn't like he chose to be lazy on purpose, but Mykal had always thought that he chose it because it made him feel. . . better some how.

Mrs. Polly nodded with a satisfied gleam in her eye and handed him the bag of treats, sending a glare towards the Annoying Dog who tramped around Mykal, as if mocking her to do something. Mykal beamed "Thank you!" then he was running out the door and into the snow, Annoying Dog quick to jump onto the dragging part of his scarf for a ride.

The Shopkeeper was quick to call after him "Be safe deary! And tell Papyrus and Sans _'hi'_ for me!"

_~Good morning and good night_

_I wake up at twilight_

_It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time._

_Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time~_

Snow had always been Mykal's favorite, despite the fact that he's lived in it all his life, he still got that feeling of wonder and happiness whenever he was near the frozen water. As if it was new to him.

While Mykal detested the fact that he lived such a sheltered life style, he understood why he must. He knew he was sick, he knew that he couldn't be outside for such long periods of time, in fear that he would collapse at any given moment. But he just couldn't help himself when he raced out of the shop and kicked the magic snow around, exploding on impact, and showering his path with un-melting flakes. He giggled happily, the Annoying Dog doing the same as it leaped over snow drifts and tugged on his scarf like you would do a leash.

It was minutes before the duo where seen racing out of the borders of Snowdin and making their way out of the confines of their hometown. It took half an hour of running through large expanses of snow fields, hopping over and under supposed traps Papyrus had luckily turned off over the night, sneaking around posts with early morning sentries and patrolling hounds, but the hardest of all was bypassing the very few sentry posts that he knew his brothers would be posted at for the morning, or at least meddled around until they shifted for the hour. Luckily for him, his brother Papyrus was too busy re-calibrating a puzzle, and his oldest sleeping on the job as usual -You had no idea how hard it was dragging Annoying Dog away before he could leap at Papyrus-.

And here he was now. Standing before the infamous large stone doors that remained closed for as long as he could remember. Mykal couldn't help but eye the familiar royal symbols on the doors, and then at the ones lining around it. They where old, that was for sure. Leading into the Ruins that had been built right after the war between humans and monsters, they where the oldest part of the Underground, and where respected for once harboring monsters until the rest of the underground was built.

Vines grew over the stone, cracks racking the bricks, and snow already building up against them as if trying to keep them shut.

But Mykal wasn't here for the purple doors. Sparing them another glance, Mykal rounded them and instead walked a few yards along the large stone walls that split the ruins from the snow area of the Underground, before stopping at a rather large crack that was big enough to fit a small monster.

Annoying Dog was quick to squeeze his fluffy body into the crack, with Mykal quick behind, grumbling when his skull accidentally hit the side of the cave walls. He remembered the day he found this particular opening that led into the Ruins without the use of the main doors, it had been small at first, but over the years it began to grow due to the shifting of the mountain above their beloved Underground. Chara had in fact pointed it out while venturing into the snowy area of the Underground, saying how it would grow over time, and that once it was big enough, would create a canyon that would inevitably destroy the Ruins, but at the moment, it would take years for it to do so.

But for now, it was a free opening into the Ruins where is friend resided. Without the use of the doors he could enter whenever he wanted, and the best apart about it, was that it was a secret opening only known to him, Annoying Dog, and Chara. . he had a feeling that a few Ruin monsters know of it to, but the thought was pointless.

It took a good 30 minutes of climbing over stones, logs, puddles, and climbing over small mounds before the duo entered the dim lighting of the Ruin's corridors, the crack led just after the beginning of the first trap of the ruins, but during one of Chara's good moods, he had happily showed him the trick through the trap.

It wasn't long after passing a few more corridors before he was at the familiar doors leading to 'Chara's Territory' as he puts it, a place that is out of the way, and unknown to monsters, a place where Chara and Mykal play for as long as they are able to.

Pushing the doors open, he was met with the very cave he's come to daily. A spacious area that's a quarter mile of a diameter, and another mile high, covered and clustered with roots, vines, broken pillars that keep the ceiling from caving in, dust, dirt, mud, and the most prominent trait, the golden buttercups that take up a few feet of the middle of the cave, blooming, and growing from the light that streamed in through the hole at the top. The very light that apparently came from the surface, or what Chara told him anyway.

**"Stars, what took you so long?!"** greeted an irritated Chara, who, as always, was planted in the middle of the flower patch, not very odd since the poltergeist seemed very attached to this part of the Ruins despite the fact that he seemed to hate it.

Giving the older boy a sheepish smile, he nodded, watching as Annoying Dog raced around him and towards the field of flowers where he proceeded to leap into the golden pond and roam the mound like a fish underwater, "'M sorry Chara, you know how hard it is getting here, plus i stopped for treats." he smiled, holding up said bag of Cinnamon Bunnies.

Chara blinked, and in another stood before Mykal in a heartbeat -A trick that he said he saw someone do-, already nabbing the bag and digging through the contents to take dibs on the biggest bunny** "Apology Accepted."** he merely said, tossing the bag back to the smaller skeleton and stuffing the treat into his mouth like a hungered animal.

Mykal smiled and happily bit into his own Cinnamon Bunny "That wasn't the reason why i brought them." he said, only to be ignored by the ravenous poltergeist who tore into the sweet.

_~Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

Doesn't matter when

It's always a good time then

Doesn't matter where

It's always a good time there.~

"Oh jeeze Toby! I don't think we're going to make it!" Huffed Mykal, as he and said dog raced through the fields of snow, puzzles, and bridges to reach their home on time. It was already around the afternoon, hell an hour after he should have been home by now. In fact, by the time the clock hit 2 he was already supposed to be home, on the couch, comfortable with Annoying Dog splayed on his lap like the lazy pooch he was.

And sure it wasn't the first time he's accidentally missed the 'Phone Home' time, but man, if it was one thing he hated, it was the fact that he had to race home like a bat out of hell. Do you know how hard it is to do an hour treck back home in less than 30 minutes! not only is it tiring, but he was sure that his brothers where coming on to him whenever he did come home late and ending up having to tell them that he had a vigorous game of tag with Annoying Dog. The excuse managed to fool Papyrus who was glad that his baby brother was at least enjoying himself while alone at home, but he wasn't so sure that Sans was fooled, Mykal knew that his oldest brother was the smartest of them all, and Mykal wasn't the most. . .reliable of liars, he was decent, but not decent enough to fool the master of deceit. After all, those secretive and accusing looks Sans keeps giving him had to mean something, right?

It wasn't long before Mykal was skidding into Snowdin and blowing monsters off who greeted him, he wasn't trying to be rude, but he was absolutely sure that he'd rather seem rude, than get into major trouble with his brothers. After all, what was worse, getting a few chastises from the Snowdin citizens, or get not only grounded, but a babysitter as well. He means that he was fine with a babysitter especially when it was one of his brothers, but, that also meant he didn't have any free time to sneak out of the house to visit Chara.

Breathing heavily he skidded on the pavement leading into his house, and skipped steps in order to pull the door open and slip in before slamming it closed, Annoying Dog just fast enough to not get slammed out or squashed between the door frame.

Taking in a couple deep breaths, Mykal slid onto the floor and held his chest in both relief and pain, relief because he made it home before his brothers, and pain because even though he ran around daily, he was warned to not exert himself in fear that he might induce an attack, lucky for him, his body had gotten used to not only getting more magic than he was supposed to get, but giving it short bursts of adrenaline didn't help.

Still, that didn't mean his body was exactly happy at the exercise it spontaneously got.

Dizzily looking around, he was relieved to say that non of his brothers where actually home, while he might have said the opposite moments ago, he hadn't been exactly sure if his statement was true.

Standing up with a bit of difficulty, he stumbled his way towards the couch, clumsily tossing his coat, scarf and boots back at the door, and setting himself on the couch where he proceeded to lean back and just sit there. The sound of wind and buzzing clouding his hearing the moment he relaxed his body.

Annoying Dog, tramped towards the couch, throwing snow off of his coat and hopped onto the peace of furniture where he 'BORKED' and planted himself on Mykal's lap. Uncaring that he was dropping extra snow onto the small baby bones pajamas.

It wasn't even a second later did the door fling open and in came a rather annoyed looking Papyrus who huffed, through off his own snow gear and proceeded to ignore Sans, who merely grinned his lazy grin.

Mykal chocked back a startled gasp and through his knitted blanket over the snow on his lap and over Annoying Dog himself who didn't seem to mind, "B-Brothers?" he greeted skeptically.

Papyrus was the first to speak, a beam shrouding over the look of annoyance he just had on his face moments ago "AH! BABY BROTHER! IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN AFTER A DAYS LONG WORK, HOW HAS YOUR DAY GONE?"

Mykal gave his older brother a nervous smile, and discretely shifted the snow off his lap and under the blanket, "N-Nothing much, just allot of sleep, playing with Toby, and watching Tv. . . . you know."

Sans raised a brow bone in perplexion, "Without the Tv on?"

Mykal blinked and casted the very turned OFF Tv a glance before turning back to his oldest brother, beads of sweat running down his skull and a sweltering look casting over his once tired expression ". . . .Yeah. . . . ?" the answer itself was undoubtedly a question that he hoped they didn't pick up.

Sans of course, was quick to catch on and gave the youngest of his brothers a look of suspicion, but it was gone as quick as it came, replaced with his usual look of casualness that had to be fake "Riiiiight. . . . "

Mykal chuckled weekly "Y-Yeah."

_~Doesn't matter when,_

_It's always a good time then._~

Mykal laid half asleep as he blearily watched his oldest brother finish a Fairy Tale humans called 'Peter Pan', it was an interesting fiction story tale that had always been Mykal's favorite; a boy who never wanted to grow up, stealing a girl who wanted to in the end to a land of fiction and magic, it reminded him so much of his home. A reason why it was his favorite. But, unlike Papyrus who continuously asks for the same stories most nights, Mykal liked to differentiate; switching between the 6 books his oldest brothers managed to scavenge in the Underground dump. Mykal was only lucky that they where in such good condition, clean enough to actually read and see the pictures without having to squint so much.

"-'and thus it will go on, so long as children are gay and innocent and heartless. The End'" Sans tiredly sighed as he closed the book and gently settled it on the green chipped nightstand. It wasn't that he disliked reading to his baby brother, it was just reflexive to be so exhausted after a days work; being a simple sentry hadn't been easy for the last week, he didn't understand why but he just had this foreboding feeling that would usually keep him up at night, and he needed every drop of energy he could get from sleeping. Which he wasn't getting, he hadn't been this exhausted since before Mykal's creation.

It only made it so that he spend 30 minutes reading to Mykal, before having to read to Papyrus for the next 30. By the time his skull hits the pillow he'd only have 7 hours of sleep before Papyrus would physically drag him out of bed for early morning routines and breakfast. Usually that wouldn't be so bad, but all this extra worry has his hackles in a rise, it was worry that used up his 'Daily Day' energy, something he needed if he were to stay up till midnight.

Rubbing his eye socket, Sans stood and popped his spine, a relieved groan leaving his teeth in the process. He really needed to find a more comfortable position to read to Mykal, having to lean against the wall just wasn't doing it anymore, all this anxiety was giving him aching bones and the wall wasn't helping him to relieve the stress.

Flexing his aching fingers, Sans swiftly tucked the babybones in with a skeletal kiss and shuffled to the doorway, pausing once he felt his fingertips graze the light-switch. He hesitated, eyelights trailing from the hallway to his baby brother, the small skeleton having inched into the shirts and cuddling Scruffy. His mind trailed at the thought of the bear, he remembered when his brother asked him about it, where it came from, and he remembered telling him that he didn't know. It was a blatant lie, he knew where the bear came from, but it wasn't like his brother would remember anyway, not only was the kid too young; but the incident had caused all of the Underground to forget. A collectively anguished amnesia, it was a curse to be the only one to remember.

Mykal fluttered open an eye at the intruding light, frowning he briskly sat up and rubbed a socket. There, still standing at the door, was his oldest brother Sans, staring into space with a faraway look in his eyelights.

Mykal tilted his skull "Sans?"

If the older was shocked, he didn't show it, merely blinking out of his stupor and tilting his head to Mykal with a thoughtful look. As if he hadn't been thinking of other things. The two where briefly silent, Mykal keeping his mouth shut, and Sans casting an odd look in his direction as if he wanted to say something, but didn't. Finally, Sans spoke.

"Where were you before we got home?"

Mykal blinked and faltered, in all honesty, he had thought Sans would have forgotten by now. Such things where trivial after all, he had been there, at home and was perfectly fine; according to Papyrus. "A-At home?"

Sans sighed, tiredly. He still had to read to Papyrus after this. The oldest raised a bemused bone brow "Me and you both know that that wasn't really what you did while we where gone. And watching the Tv? make sure its actually on before you make that excuse." Sans said with a tone of exasperation, he didn't know whether to be grateful that his babybones acquired Papyrus's apparent lack of lying, or worried that Mykal couldn't even tell a lie to save his hide. It would certainly bite him in the a*s one day.

As if reading his thoughts, Mykal pouted in disappointment, twiddling with Scruffy "You have to admit that I would have done that. . if I had enough time." he wasn't stupid, he knew that his brother thought so little of him; tagged him with an under mentality of a standard 11 year old. While it wasn't exactly insulting that he was put in the same category as Papyrus, it was still insulting that his oldest deemed them so. . . . naive, so childish, and inadequate. It was true that Papyrus acted so; he wanted to act so naive and so childish, to give the impression that he was that of a child. But it was of his own free will, he liked the reactions he got from Sans and from the rest of the Underground, but that didn't mean he was stupid, Papyrus was intelligent of his own right. Mykal however, was deemed so on the mere excuse that he was created a mere 11 years ago compared to his brothers, but that didn't mean he was immature. He might act like it at times, but was it his fault? of course not, he blamed it on his still growing bones.

Sans was oblivious to his brother's thoughts, if there was one thing Sans couldn't do (and trust him, Sans could do almost anything if he actually tried) it was read someones thoughts. Body language he could read, but seeing the small cracks through ones false mask, was something that Sans hadn't exactly mastered. Papyrus was a clear example of this.

"Right." Sans said, one bone brow raised. He clearly didn't believe him "Now, how about you tell me what really went on while we where gone."

Mykal sighed. He had long given up on convincing his brother that he was more than the 11 years he's lived, and saying so now would only dig him a deep grave "I. .. just went out for a little bit-" seeing his brother's sockets widen he hurried with his explanation "-just near the forest around Snowdin! promise, nothing more."_ 'it's a good thing he'd believe me anyway, it isn't like he'd expect me to lie otherwise.'_ said the traitorous thought, Mykal briskly waved it away; in all honesty, he wasn't proud of that weakness. No matter how much power it technically gave him, it just showed how much the residence underestimated him.

Instead of yelling, Sans could only sigh and rub the bridge of his nasal cavity; while it hadn't been the first time Mykal ventured out of the safety of the house, Sans still stressed, especially when he thought of how close Mykal was to the edge of Snowdin. The town had been built over an island of solid rock and magic snow, only being connected by a bridge that led to another island of rock and snow. If Mykal weren't careful enough, he could of slipped off the side without even realizing it, its the reason why so many monsters steer clear of the forest and kept to the paths, it's what told them how far they could go without killing themselves.

Its the reason why he didn't allow any of his siblings into the forests, it wasn't rare, but during most nights the magic around Snowdin would increase in order to compensate for the lack of magic the mountain itself had, creating deadly blizzards that would pack the town in snow in a little less than 2 hours. The residence didn't understand why so much magic had been used to create such destructive currents of nature, but Alphys had once speculated that it was due to the overproduction of magic from the Underground CORE, it just had so much that all it could do was make extra of something; snow, lava, electricity, even producing enough magic to keep soil rich. No one understood where all that magic came from, the CORE just created it like oxygen.

It was also another reason why he didn't allow Mykal out, his. . . illness was a special case, his SOUL compensating for the lack of biological magic Mykal had himself, with extracting it from the environment to keep him alive. But because of the overproduction of magic, and the fact that his SOUL doesn't have an understanding of when to exactly stop taking in magic. . to put it simply, Mykal's SOUL would continue to take magic until Mykal's body just. . . gives, implodes, until his SOUL could do nothing more but POP at the excess magic. Sans was only lucky he had the blueprints to the house, with a few tweeks here and there he managed to reconstruct the house to be an insulator, it would keep allot of the magic out and away from Mykal, while allowing a minimum in to keep Mykal's SOUL happy. In all honesty, Sans only wished that his babybone's SOUL didn't continuously need magic to keep from dying out. He'd need to fix that.

But at the moment, he needed to focus on the object of his thoughts, right now. Resting a hand on his hip bone he eyed Mykal with a serious look, tone chastising "You understand why you can't go out, not without I or Papyrus there to shadow."

Mykal nodded.

"Then you also understand that the reason why we don't let you out is because its dangerous for you." Sans continued, eyelights softening "We talked about this, once either I or Papyrus get home we'd take you out, remember."

"Yes I remember."

"Then why'd you go out."

Mykal shifted "It was just for a little while, 3-5 hours tops. Just to see Snowdin, and the forest." Sans didn't know about Chara, who would believe him? 'The Ghost in the Ruins' was a little more than a myth, told to young monsters to keep them away from the gates. Sans would only think him fibbing to not get punished.

Sans's brow bone twitched, he leaned against the doorway with a serious look "2-5 hours huh, if I remember correctly, the most you could take is 2 hours. 3 if I give you one of these." from his dimensional box, Sans pulls out a familiar oddly shaped syringe filled with pink liquid. A 'medicine' that Mykal would rarely use to stay outside for more than 3 hours, if it weren't for the fact that his SOUL would adapt to it; and counter it, then Mykal would have used it each day. Instead he was stuck with the standard purple liquid that was mostly used to stunt his SOUL if it were to take more than 2 hours of magic.

Mykal frowned "I took the purple one after getting back. . I was just trying to train my SOUL. I thought that if I staid out longer than my SOUL could adapt to taking in more magic." he feebly smiled "I guess it worked. . . slightly, I could go 3 hours now." it didn't sound as impressive as it should have been, but to Mykal, it had been an accomplishment. When he was younger he couldn't go outside for more than 30 minutes, but 3 hours, it was a record he was proud to pass.

Sans didn't quiet think so "Mykal. . . " he paused "i'm proud of you I really am-" Mykal beamed "-but _never do that again_." Sans frowned heavily, eyelights briefly flashing red in his contained anger. He really had been proud, 3 hours was a feet, even for Mykal. But that didn't mean that what he did to get it was safe.

Mykal wilted under the glare "a-alright."

Silence.

Sans breathed through his nasal cavity, he really didn't mean to scare his baby brother. By now, it was just a shameful stress reliever that he couldn't control after this awful week. He just didn't mean to take it out on Mykal. But for years he's always told Mykal the same thing _'Don't go outside, unless your with a trusted guardian'_, and does he follow it, of course not, he wouldn't have told him so many times otherwise.

By now, the consistent 'nagging' as Papyrus once told him (jokingly, of course), was grating on his imaginary nerves. Every parent or guardian understands the annoyance of having to tell someone younger something overs and overs and overs again without heed. It gets annoying; fast, and Sans been telling Mykal the same thing for years. It shouldn't have been a surprise that some agitation escapes him, especially when he's this tired to even compress it.

"Just don't do it again, okay." Sans finally said, tone softer and eyelights blown to give him a gentler look. "I was just worried, you understand, don't you?"

Mykal nodded, shame and fear absent after the apology. Of course he understood, Papyrus had acted the same when Mykal disappeared under his care. It had been one stressful day of worry, anger, and exhaustion; all of which originated from Papyrus after finding Mykal out back in a pine tree. From then forward, Papyrus had kept another socket out for him whenever it was his turn to babysit, it was more stressing than when Papyrus kept one on him.

Sans sighed "Good, now, how about you get some sleep. Knowing Papyrus, we'll only get 7 hours of rest before he wakes us up for breakfast. And you don't like getting up in the mornings." neither did Sans, but it wasn't like anyone didn't know that.

Mykal merely nodded and laid back down under the blankets, pulling Scruffy close for comfort. While he didn't feel shameful after Sans apology, he still felt sad, he never liked angering his oldest brother; it always left him empty and embarrassed.

Watching his babybones lay back down in silence. Sans pressed his teeth together in guilt and flicked off the light. He'll make it up to Mykal later, by then, maybe the babybones would feel a little better, hopefully.

Slowly closing the door behind him Sans shuffled down the hall past his bedroom before stopping at Papyrus's at the end of the hall. He could faintly hear his brother routinely putting things away for the night, most likely just waiting for Sans to finish with Mykal. Another glance at his baby brothers door told him that he shouldn't worry for the night, Papyrus didn't need to worry either.

With a pressed expression, Sans opened the door and closed it behind him, leaving an empty hallway and a fidgeting babybones.

_~It's always a good time_

_Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time~_

Silence.

It was all he heard. No clattering from Papyrus, no shuffling from Sans, not even his oldest brothers iconic teleportation noises. Just silence, pure tranquility of the magic wind outside, background noise of the tired Snowdin residents, the ticking of the clock on his bedroom wall, and if he listened closely, the heavy river just outside his home.

Mykal fluttered open his sockets at the lack of familiar clatter. It was usually around this time of night, 1:00, when Mykal would usually awaken. Sitting up, the 11 year old glanced around with hazy eyelights. Like always, it was dark, pitch black encasing the corners of his room and fading into the light that streamed through his parted curtains.

He heard nothing of his family members, indicating that they where most likely fast asleep. Mykal pursed his teeth, it wasn't a nightmare that he awakened from, it never was a nightmare, or a dream.

It was always at 1:00.

Scooting to the edge of his tattered bed, Mykal leaned down and struggled to grab something from under his mattress before sitting up again.

He fiddled with the flashlight in his thin fingers. Twisting the sheathed metal and clicking the button. Giving it a shake of agitation it finally flickered on, giving out a weak beam of light that couldn't possibly rival the light streaming through his window, but it did the job.

Flashing his light around the room, Mykal finally beamed it before him, and standing there, looming in the darkness surrounding his room, stood a tall translucent figure of black abyss. White skeletal hands of 6 floating in air like marionettes on string, and a white ashen skull peering at Mykal, with the close proximity, the 11 year old was able to see the nothingness that filled the figures sockets, the crack down his left eye and wide jagged smile wouldn't ease a soul. But to Mykal, it was one of familiarity and comfort.

Giggling at the tall being before him, Mykal grinned and flashed the light at the ceiling, eyelights shining with joy "Doctor Gaster! are we going to play another game?!"

_~Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

_Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,_

_It's always a good time~_


End file.
